Endless Love
by Sailor Zoisite aka Shinigami
Summary: 1+2, and some tragedy concerning a certain braid . . . ::Sobs::


****

Endless Love

Present

I didn't mean it. I didn't. But I got so jealous, watching that bitch Relena flirt with him, playing with his hair --- he only lets _me_ play with it! --- that I didn't even think. I couldn't. Emotion is too foreign to me, still. And when we got back to Quatre's, he was so mad! I tried to apologize, to explain, but he wouldn't listen. That made me even madder. But I didn't mean it. We were both angry, and instead of taking him in my arms and making him listen, making him let me explain, I said what I instantly regretted, but what my pride wouldn't let me take back.

Past

"Damn you, Duo, what were you two _doing_?!"

"Heero, we were just talking---"

"Like hell you were! She was --- you let her --- your _hair_!" Duo went very still, perhaps just then realizing that playing with his hair is my way of claiming him, marking him platonically as my own. He opened his mouth, to apologize, I assume, but I cut him off bitterly. "And if you so like letting pretty girls play with your hair, maybe I should cut it off!" I damned myself the moment the words left my mouth, I knew from the look on his face. I started to apologize, to hold him in my arms, but he pushed me away, tears brimming in his eyes. His hair was his vanity, and I had suggested destroying it.

"Fine," he said quietly. "If that's the way you want it, so be it." And he fled.

Present

There is something in my eye. I blink furiously and something falls down my cheek. Impatiently, I wipe it away, then look at my hand. It is wet.

"Duo . . ." Visions of my long-haired Shinigami fill my mind's eye; visions of him laughing, cursing, loving. But in every vision, one thing remains the same: his hair. His beautiful, wondrous hair. Would he really do it? I wonder as I turn and ponder the fire, which crackles merrily in stark contrast to my dark mood. Duo, my beautiful Duo, my gallant Shinigami, God of Death . . . Please, I beg silently as a light snowfall starts outside, please Duo, don't do it. I'm sorry, I made a mistake.

My head jerks up as a low sob echoes through the room, searching for the intruder, but I am alone. Suddenly angry, I let out a low growl and stand, raising the glass of wine by my side high and aiming at the fireplace, but the soft creaking of the door opening stops me. I freeze, then turn around slowly, fearing what I might find. And stare.

The shattering of the wine glass on the floor jolts me out of my shock.

"Duo . . ." My voice catches, and I can say no more.

Duo is leaning against the doorway, grinning wryly, but it is tinged with sadness. "He was halfway done before I came to my senses . . ." He trails off, and the tears start to fall. "Oh, Heero . . ." He rushes into my arms, and I into his, both of us sobbing out our apologizes, how we'll never quarrel again, how much we love each other.

Finally, after what seems an eternity of brief seconds we pull apart, and I brush the tears from his face and kiss his eyes. He smiles, and it is angelic. My hand goes automatically to play with his braid but meets empty air. A pang stabs through my heart as his eyes open and search mine, fearful of rejection. I smile and stroke his hair, now as short as mine.

"Duo, I---"

"Do you hate it?" His voice is small, uncertain.

"I love it."

The smile that lights his face shines up through his eyes, the radiance of it taking my breath away. Then it fades, and his eyes gleam with unshed tears yet again. He gives a little sob, smiles and wipes at his eyes, then chuckles a bit.

"It's stupid, I know . . . I . . . It'll grow back, but I just can't---" I cut him off with another gentle kiss, removing his jacket, and he melts against me, a low purr emanating from him as I run my warm hands along his back, under his shirt.

"Heero . . ."

"Shh, shh . . ." I place a finger to his lips and walk backward, pulling him with me to our bedroom. "No words, Duo. No words." I smile, letting as much of my endless love for him show as I can, and hold my dear Shinigami close the rest of the long, long night.


End file.
